


...please

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [12]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Yamato and Taichi are talking and Yamato's messes up.





	...please

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

Yamato and Taichi are catching up since both have been busy school and after school activities. they arrive at Yamato's apartment since his dad was going to work late again.

Sitting across from one another at the dinner table.

Taichi: Yama, there is something I need to get off my chest...

  
Yamato: *internally hoping: please be your shirt, please be your shirt, because I want to see that beautiful tanned chest of yours* what's up

  
Taichi: well, I feel something around here *pointing towards his chest*and I don't know wh-

  
Yamato: Take off your shirt, please take off your damn shirt

  
Taichi: ...what...Why would I take off my shi-

  
*Cut off by Yamato leaning over the table and kissing him passionately*

**Author's Note:**

> This is also located on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
